Elite Trooper
Elite Troopers at Large The elite trooper represents an individual who has received advanced combat training. More than a mere soldier, the elite trooper is highly trained and capable of taking on any number of combat-related missions, such as guarding an important location, assaulting an enemy base, or participating in stealthy insertion into enemy territory. She’s a crack shot and, though trained the use of armor, can easily operate without it if the situation warrants. When the fighting gets particularly brutal, the elite trooper can dispatch is hand-to-hand as easily as she does with a blaster. Elite troopers exist in a variety of roles, but unlike Imperial stormtroopers—the “elite troops” of the Empire—they rely on skill and ingenuity more in sheer force and blind obedience to the Emperor’s will. Thus, the best missions for them involve penetrating attacks deep behind enemy lines, or guerilla warfare conducted on enemy-held Worlds—situations where versatility and sheer determination are the elite trooper’s best armaments and armor. Examples of Elite Troopers General Madine, Major Derlin, Kyle Katarn, Lieutenant Page, Kell Tainer, ARC Trooper Alpha-02. Class Rules & Traits Elite troopers have the following traits and requirements: Requirements To qualify to become an elite trooper, a character must fulfill the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +7. Feats: Armor Proficiency (light and medium), Martial Arts I, Point Blank Shot. Talents: At least 1 talent from the Armor Specialist, Commando, or Weapon Specialist talent trees. Hit Points At each level, elite troopers gain 1d12 hit points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Elite troopers gain a number of Force points equal to 6 + one-half their character level (rounded down) at 1st level and every time they gain a new level in this class. Any Force points left over from previous levels are lost. Defense Bonuses At 1st level, you gain a +4 class bonus to your Fortitude Defense and a +2 class bonus to your Reflex Defense. Delay Damage Elite troopers are among the toughest individuals in the galaxy. After being exposed to numerous threats, foes, and combat situations, you've developed the ability to delay effects that would drop lesser creatures. Once per encounter as a reaction, you can choose to delay the effect of a single attack, ability, or effect used against you. The damage or effect does not take hold until the end of your next turn. Talents At every odd-numbered level (1st, 3rd, 5th, …), you select a talent from any of the following talent trees. You must meet the prerequisites (if any) of the chosen talent. No talent can be selected more than once unless expressly indicated. Click on the links to learn more about a given talent tree or talent. Damage Reduction At 2nd level, you gain damage reduction 1 (DR 1), which means that you reduce the damage you take from any attack by 1. At every even-numbered level after 2nd, your damage reduction improves by 1 (DR 2 at 4th level, DR 3 at 6th level, and so on). __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Gameplay Category:Character Category:Prestige Classes Category:Core Rules Category:Threats of the Galaxy Category:KotOR Category:Force Unleashed Category:Clone Wars Category:Legacy Era Category:Galaxy at War